Teddy knows Best
by jamie55
Summary: Set, pre-The Leap, post-Benefits. Barney is trying to deal with his feelings towards Robin and needs some help.


A/N: This one goes out to Shanie!! =) AKA sbmshaneomaniac, I may have said I'd write this one a while ago, but better late than never right? Merry (belated) Christmas Shanie!

* * *

Barney needed counseling, indeed the dilemma he found himself in was of the highest importance and he was sure that Lily wouldn't mind one more student today.

"No, Barney," she frowned upon seeing him. "Get out."

"I just really need some help on this, Lil, please," he said following her into the classroom as her pupils continued 'play time'. A few were occupied in building a tower as high as any, others were engaged in a fierce battle – Godzilla against the Alien being from Nadaac – and so forth (busy group).

"Go away Barney." She didn't have time for this, plus last time he stole Feely the Share Bear – she still couldn't find him…

"Look, yesterday I was at the bar late and I realized something."

"That you should just TELL Robin that you're in love with her?"

He chuckled a little but abruptly stopped before speaking, "No. I realized that I've been hitting on a lot of brunettes lately." His eyes widened as he waited for Lily's shock and enlightenment with respect to this news.

"I want my bear back."

"And I mean, a _lot_ of brunettes. I'm practically discriminating against them."

"You mean you're discriminating against anyone else?"

"Lily, please, nobody likes a Ted."

"I don't have time for this Barney," she shook her head and walked away. "I have a job – don't you?"

"Please," he scoffed.

"Mrs. Aldrin," a small boy approached and tugged her sleeve, "Kirk's hogging the spaceship!"

"I'll be right there, Spencer," she said in a sweet maternal manner before quickly hissing at Barney, "Go home!"

Barney sighed and grumpily turned towards the door, he was about to march out when he marched his way into a Teddy bear (or rather, he stepped on one.)

"Get off her!" cried a little girl sitting nearby, who immediately rushed over. Barney frowned and looked down to the stuffed bear, he lifted his foot and the kindergartener yanked it away to inspect the mistreated toy. "Look what you did!" She said pointing to the bear's arm, "you gave him a booboo!"

"I did not."

"Yes you did."

"Did not."

"Did too! I saw you do it and –", she paused and frowned, concentrated on his face, "are you the man who stole Feely?"

Barney would never admit his embarrassment as being known as "the teddy bear thief", but more importantly and more pressing was that some kid was accusing him of stealing some teddy bear! Who cares? It was just some bear. (And he wasn't giving it back (chicks dig teddy bears – who knew?).)

"No," he scoffed and chuckled. "Forget about Feely –"

"But I liked Feely..."

"Well he's gone and he's never coming back!"

The girl eyes grew wide and wet, "like grandpa..?"

"Oh, uh, no. No, no, no, no. Not like grandpa. Uh... Feely's gone to a better place."

"That's what mommy said about grandpa!" Tears now began to fall and her wails increased along with Barney's panic.

"No, it's okay, he's actually in a nicer place. It's safer for him!"

"Safer?.." She sniffled.

"Sure, he's got his own room and nobody ever steps on him."

"And he has fun?"

"He has tons of fun." Barney grinned as the child recovered her cheerfulness.

"Okay... Is Feely going to come back then?"

Damn smart kid...

"I'll take real good care of him; promise," she looked up to him with hopeful eyes.

"Uh... maybe, later, he'll come back later."

"Oh..." She looked back down to the injured bear. Barney bent down to have a closer look.

"So who is this?" He asked with a friendly smile, nodding towards the bear.

"This is Lizzie, Mrs Aldrin brought her to replace Feely." The young girl looked around to see where her teacher was and, seeing she was still occupied across the room, motioned Barney to come closer. He did. "Mrs Aldrin tried to pretend it was Feely," she whispered. "But I didn't believe her."

"Why not?" Barney whispered back.

"Lizzie's not like Feely. She's not great with all people, just a few."

"That so?"

"Yup." The girl said, "But she's real nice to those people. She'll give you a hug and play with you and share her snacks too. She gives good advice too." She pulled closer to Barney to whisper once more, "Even better than Feely's."

"Does she now?" Barney humoured the girl, and, turning quickly to assure the safety of all toys, sat down on the floor.

"Yup, she can help you if you have a problem. Mrs Aldrin says that everyone, even adults get upset. Here!" She handed him the bear before Barney could object. Noticing that he had dented the bears arm, slightly, to conform to the shape of his shoe, he looked back and around to see if anyone would observe the scene.

"So I just..."

"Uh huh. Just tell her what's the matter," she replied, happy to help.

"Okay... well the thing is there's this girl and I really like her."

"You mean you _like_ like her?" The girl asked in amazement.

"Yeah," he gulped realizing the true depth of his feelings, "I do."

"How does it feel?"

"It feels weird. Happy and sad at the same time."

"You feel sad?"

"No, I mean..." he couldn't quite explain it, "it's a good sad."

"Okay..." She still seemed confused, but accepted his explanation. "Did you tell her yet?"

"No. No that's the problem. I don't know if I should. I don't know if she'll feel the same way and I don't want things to get weird..."

"What things?"

"Never mind – I just don't know what to do..."

"Hmm... Lizzie," she addressed the bear in Barney's hands, "What should he do?" She leaned in close and played 'teddy bear whisperer'. "That's a good point, Lizzie, he should try that."

"What?"

"Lizzie says to ask Mrs Aldrin, she knows all about getting in love – she even got married."


End file.
